My Heart's Cry
by lexibob1
Summary: Ellie, a girl from our universe, wishes on a star, and is teleported to the world of Young Justice. Please read to find out more! Sorry about the sad summary. :(
1. Prologue

Most people turn to drugs and alcohol when things aren't going right. I turn to imagination, the imagination of all those great authors and producers, that have come up with completely different worlds, alternate universes. I'll dissolve into a world when things are perfect, where superheroes exist. Where innocents are saved from evil villains by people wearing capes and spandex. Worlds like Dc Comics, or Young Justice. Sure, their lives weren't perfect, but they were better than mine.

My whole life is a sob story. My mother died when I was three, and my father buried himself in grief, never to be revived. He became abusive, and I have the bruises to prove it. He never let me go to school, so I would borrow the curriculum and study by myself. I had become moderately smart, as far as I can tell. Fourteen, and already half way through eleventh grade. I had studied many different subjects and curriculums, and could speak Spanish, French, and Japanese relatively well.

But still, there was that yearning, the desire for something else. A loving family, friends, a meaning for life. When will somebody hear my heart's cry?


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you to those who reviewed, favorited, or followed. I am so sorry that the last chapter was depressing, I really didn't mean for it to come out that way. :( I hope the rest of the story will be better. I am also sorry if the sentences are run-ons, I am trying to put more detail into them. :) If you have any suggestions, or comments, I would be happy to hear them. Now, on with the story! :)**

Ellie leaned away from her plain desk, and sighed tiredly. One could only study for so long, before completely loosing concentration. She finger-combed her mouse brown hair before pulling the elastic band off of her wrist and tying it back into a loose ponytail. She stood up from her hard backed chair and gently closed her physics book before placing it on top of the other eleventh-grade books.

Ellie walked over to her plain bed, covered by a homemade quilt, and leaned against it. She pulled out her secret iPod, bought with the saved money earned by various jobs around town, and typed in the unlock sequence. She had spent many hours customizing, upgrading, and doing other major modifications to it. Ellie reached up and pressed a small button on the side of her glasses, accessing the hidden computer viewing capability, which minimized damage to her eyes done by viewing computer screens for too long.

She watched the latest Young Justice episode, tucked the iPod safely back into her pocket, and walked over to the window. Ellie searched the sky, and her eyes came to rest on the first star of the night. "Star light," she whispered, "star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight." Several tears raced down her face, as she whispered her wish into the night sky.

She crawled into bed, and quickly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Athena quirked her head, listening to the wish. She could feel the emotion that accompanied it, the sadness, loneliness, the sense of uselessness. It was so strong, it brought crystal tears to her eyes. She smiled faintly. "Very well, child," she murmured, "For your belief in us, I will grant your wish."

"For your belief in us, I will grant your wish..." sounded through Ellie's dreams. "Who are you?" asked Ellie. The voice didn't answer, but a golden bracelet appeared around her wrist, with a small whistle attached. "If you ever need help," said the voice, "Blow this." And with that, Ellie fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

"Intruder!" sounded the mechanical voice throughout the cave. The team raced into the living room area, and stopped short at the girl laying motionless on the floor. Superboy listened intently for a minute, then muttered, "She's asleep." "Robin," said Aqualad, "Do a scan." Robin nodded briefly, before setting to work, scanning the girl for anything suspicious. "My scanner caught the tail end of a teleport of some kind," reported Robin. Aqualad gazed at her for a minute, then said, "M'gann, levitate her to the spare room. We'll sort it out when she wakes up." M'gann complied, her eyes glowing green, and followed the girl to make sure she didn't crash. Ellie slept soundly, having no idea what was going on around her.


	4. Chapter 3

**Woohoo! I never thought I would get this much support for a story! Thank you everybody. And, I'm sorry the chapters are so short, but it just seems easier to do it that way. I'm actually surprised I'm getting 'em cranked out this fast. I thought I would have encountered writer's block long ago. Anyway, On with the story!**

Ellie sat up sleepily and looked around. There was a small nightstand next to her, with a lamp and digital clock on it. The bed she was on was covered by a thick navy blue comforter, and across the room was a tall dresser. Definitely not her room. "Where in the world am I?" she asked aloud. She pushed the comforter aside and stood up, then walked over to the door. She opened it a few inches and peered out. Nobody was in the hall. She stepped out, and quietly closed the door behind her.

She stepped quietly through the halls, trying to find somebody, anybody. She had about given up, when she heard voices coming to the right of her. She paused outside the door, listening. "What do you mean, she's gone?" asked one voice. It sounded vaguely familiar... "I mean, she's gone!" said another. "We can't just have somebody roaming around Mount Justice," said the first. Wait a second, Mount Justice? But that place didn't exist in her world, right? She took a step forward and peered around the corner. There were six people in the room, and they all looked familiar. One with his back to her suddenly paused in the conversation, and stood very still. It almost looked like he was listening to her.

"What is it, Conner?" asked the dark skinned boy. Conner didn't answer, only turned and stared directly at Ellie's hiding place. Ellie sighed, then walked into view. "Uh, hi?" she said.


	5. Chapter 4

The team stared at Ellie several minutes longer, before Aqualad broke the uncomfortable silence. "Who are you?" he asked. "My name is Ellie," she replied. Aqualad opened his mouth to ask another question, but Ellie beat him to it. "And before you ask, I have no idea how I got here." Aqualad sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. "Miss Martian, do a scan." Miss Martian nodded and floated over to Ellie. Miss Martian's eyes glowed green, and Ellie could feel her enter her mind.

Ellie could feel her memories being gone through, the deep dark memories she had never let anybody see. Miss Martian gasped when she uncovered Ellie's hidden past. She could feel the pain and emotion that accompanied it, and she quickly withdrew out of Ellie's mind. She fell to the floor, moaning and spazzing. Ellie dropped to the floor beside her. "M'gann," she said, "M'gann!" She began shaking M'gann's shoulder, and vaguely heard the rest of the team run over. M'gann stopped spazzing and sat up shakily. She looked over at Ellie, her look filled with pity.

"How did you know her name?" asked Conner sharply. "Uh, long story," said Ellie, "But I actually know all of your names." The Team looked at her like she was crazy. She sighed. "In the world where I come from, you guys aren't real. You're just TV shows and comics." "Prove it," said Robin. "Do they know your secret ID yet?" Ellie asked. Robin quirked an eyebrow and nodded. "Ok," said Ellie, "Your name is Dick Grayson. Your parents were known as the Flying Graysons of Haly's Circus. They had an accident, and you were adopted by Bruce Wayne, aka Batman. Did I prove it yet?" she asked innocently. Robin's jaw had dropped half way through. He snapped it shut, then glared at her. "I'm calling Bats," he said.


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you again for all of your support! I really appreciate it. And, I know in Young Justice the Batclan wheres their Utility Belt across their shoulder, but Ellie is going to where hers around her waist. Hopefully the utility belt was ok, I had fun making it. :) Now, on with the story!**

They were all waiting at the zeta tubes when Batman arrived. He walked swiftly over to the group. "What happened?" he growled. Nobody replied, only pointed at Ellie. He turned his glare on her. She inwardly shivered slightly, but outwardly glared back. After about two minutes, Batman broke off the glare and said, "Who are you, and how did you get inside the cave?" His voice was deathly calm, and she could understand why villains were so afraid of him. But she wasn't a villain, so she had no need to worry. She smiled and said, "I'm sure you've heard it before: alternate universe?"

His eyes widened slightly, and he turned back to Robin. "She knows our identities," he said, then added, "all of them." "You don't have to worry about sending me back though," she said quickly. The whole team turned to look at her. "Ask Miss Martian, if she wants to tell you. She saw it." Batman's gaze landed on Ellie once again, critically scanning her. His gaze stopped at her midsection, on the lump that resided there. "What's that?" he asked suspiciously. She looked down, then quickly replied, "Nothing." His eyeslits narrowed. Of course he didn't believe her. She sighed, and pulled up her long shirt slightly, revealing her waist, and also her homemade utility belt. She unbuckled it and placed it in Batman's waiting hand.

She sighed again. "Might as well," she said. He began pulling things out of the pockets, her gloves, her small medical kit, two smoke capsules, rebreather, an extra pair of 'socks', mini tracker, computer repair kit, and lastly, her gun. He held up the gun, eyebrows raised under the mask. "Oh," she giggled, "Don't worry, it's not real. They're only tranquilizer darts. Besides, most of it's not very useful for everyday stuff." "Are those socks or shoes?" asked Robin, eyeing her feet. "Uh huh," she said. Robin quirked an eyebrow. "That was an either/or question," he said. "Well," said Ellie, "They're a little of both. They're skintight, like socks, but they serve as shoes. It's pretty much the same technology as my gloves." Batman turned back to her gloves. "What's so special about them?" asked Kid Flash. "Skintight, thermal," she said, ticking them off on her fingers, "easy to use on a touch screen, invisible grips, waterproof, one-size-fits-all." "Sweet," said KF.

"Anything else we need to know about?" asked Batman. He could never be too careful. Ellie thought for a moment, then pulled her sleeve, revealing her holo bracelet. She had based it on Robin's holo computer, but modified it some to fit her own purposes. KF quirked an eyebrow. "Oookay," he said, "What does _that _do?" Ellie let out a sigh. "Seriously, how long have you been around Robin?" She tapped the surface of the bracelet, and the computer, recognizing her fingerprint, popped out the holographic keyboard. She typed in the unlock sequence, and her 'homescreen' popped up, saying "Recognized, Silver Comet, B09" "Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Ellie, tapping the screen and muting the volume.

She looked back up at Batman. "Anything else?" she asked, smiling brightly. He didn't answer, only handed the utility belt back. "You'll be staying with Dick and I," he said, turning back to the zeta tubes, expecting her to follow. She waved over her shoulder as she disappeared behind the Dark Knight.


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry, this is going to be another depressing chapter, but I had to give her some backstory. :(**

As soon as Batman and their 'guest' had disappeared, the rest of the Team turned to face M'gann expectantly. She exhaled, her usual smile missing. "Fine," she said, "But you're not going to like it." She linked them together, and showed them Ellie's memories. They watched as the police officer came to the door, informing her father that her mother was dead. They watched the once very happily married man, now a drunken widow, begin to verbally abuse his four year old daughter. And finally, they watched at the age of eight, how he began to physically abuse her. They saw how hard she tried to please him, how it did no good. They saw the many tears she cried into her pillow each night, as she wished for a loving family, a new chance at life.

When M'gann finally cut off the mental stream, each of them had tears in their eyes. Yes, Robin had experienced loosing his parents, but he'd had Batman to turn to. Ellie had no one in the world to care. He sighed. "Well," he said, "I'd better get back to the Batcave."


End file.
